


Day Off

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: Candy Store [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Human Meg, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean visits his boyfriend at work on his day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

It was a fairly slow day. Cas was just sitting behind the head desk, checking books in and out lazily. He didn't even have to reprimand any noisy kids because it was almost the end of summer break so the library was you-can-hear-a-pin-drop silent. Anna came in a few hours ago to do God knows what and Meg was taking a break in the silent study room.

 

He was just about to drift off when he heard the creak of the front door(He would have to oil that later). He rubbed his eyes of any sleep, getting ready to greet the student taking last minute summer classes or the old lady who only reads books about cats. "Slow day, huh?" Castiel lit up when he saw Dean place a cup of fresh coffee from Gabriel's shop in front of him.

 

"Yeah. I woke up early for nothing." Cas said quickly bringing the cup to his eager lips. Dean pushed himself up to sit on the desk and Cas was too busy drinking his coffee to care. "Why don't you just give the keys to Anna and head on over to my place?" said Dean, stroking his boyfriend's hair. Cas leaned into Dean's touch and hummed in appreciation. "You know I can't. My shift doesn't end for another two hours."

 

"You're such a workaholic." Dean said affectionately as he swinged his legs over to the other side of the desk. Cas shrugged and placed the coffee back on the top of his desk. "Keeps food on the table." Dean chuckled as Cas layed his head on his lap tiredly.

 

"Still sleepy?" he asked, rubbing warmth onto Cas' arms. The dark haired man only grunted in response, snuggling closer into Dean's stomach. "Just five minutes and I'm pushing you off my desk."

 

"Taking control? Babe, I thought that was only in bed."

 

"Shut up."

 

Dean laughed again, continuing to stroke Castiel's hair softly. He hummed a random tune, earning a satisfied sigh from the tired librarian. "Hiya Dean!" he glanced up from his lap to acknowledge Meg as she leant her arms on the desk.

 

"Aww, is poor Cassie-poo all sleepy?" she cooed while ruffling the man's hair. "I can still hear you." mumbled Cas against Dean's leg. Meg laughed, giving her boss one last hair ruffle before checking out.

 

"I'll take your shift tomorrow if you like." Meg said while putting on her coat. "You don't have to do that." Cas mumbled half-heartedly, still nuzzled into Dean's shirt.

 

"It is not up for discussion. Go and cuddle up with Dean for all I care. Call it an early birthday present."

 

"My birthday is in 6 months."

 

"It doesn't matter, angel. I'll call in sick tomorrow so we can watch a movie." Dean said, patting Cas' head.

 

Cas didn't have the energy to argue anymore.


End file.
